


Little Devil/ Мало дьявол

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Foreign Language, Fucking, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew never thought that the last person he would ever find comfort in would be the man that tried to kill him. Their relationship is complex to say the least, but they keep finding comfort in each other again and again, both ending the night in heavy pants. After tonight though, Vladimir has a question for his little devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Devil/ Мало дьявол

Matt sneaks through the streets of Hell’s Kitchen late at night. The lights shining like stars in the clouded sky. He manages to keep under the shade of the night to get where he needs to go.

It’s been about two and a half weeks since Foggy found out about Matt’s secret alter ego, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. They haven’t been speaking ever since, Foggy refusing to talk to the blind lawyer, it not even changing within the walls of the firm.

There seems to be only one person he can talk to, and it is the last person he ever thought he’s talk to, Vladimir Ranskahov, formerly part of the Russian, now hiding out.

He somehow managed to survive the attack like the cockroach he is, and when he finally got patched back up, he went on the hunt for the red clad hero. Instead found a lawyer acting lie a hero under the cover of night. Now the Murdock boy fascinates the Russian. He now hides out in an apartment at the edge of Hell’s Kitchen, starting to build the empire back up in tiny quiet bricks so Fisk’s hounds don’t pick up on it.

Matt climbs up the high chain link fence to cut through an alleyway to get to the complex. He is anxious to see Vladimir, even though they saw each other two days ago, the two of them have been meeting in quiet ever since.

He takes a deep breath once he gets into the lobby of the building, he’s dressed in his super hero attire, except with the lack of the mask. He doesn’t know how to feel about the relationship they share. The relationship for the most part was about passion and lust, but that didn’t mean that Vladimir didn’t care. Matt would sometimes find a bouquet of roses on his kitchen counter, catching a whiff of their floral scent as soon as he walked through the door.

He finds his way up to the second floor, dragging his hand across the wall till he got to the second door on the left. When he touches the door, he feels down to the handle and grabs it, using his other hand he knocks “Vladimir.”

“Come in, little devil.” He hears from the other side of the door.

Ever since he found out about Matt’s real day job, he doesn’t think the man is the scary, vile Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, but just a small devil that causes trouble.

Matt opens the door and the first thing he hears from Vlad’s mouth is “Привет, маленький дьявол.”

“Hi, Vlad. How are you?” Matt speaks up, entering fully into the cramped apartment.

He can hear the blonde moving around on the squeaky couch, and the smell of vodka overpowers the smell of anything else in this apartment.

“I’m stealing healing after our first encounter, the stitches your nurse friend put into me are almost healed up. For a man who hated to kill, you do like to tear people into ribbons.” 

“You came after me first, Vlad. We could’ve stayed out each other’s way, but you had to find me.” Matt retorts, frowning at the Russian.

“But here you still are. Come here, my little devil, my little убийца.” Vladimir smirks before picking up the bottle from the coffee table and takes a swig before putting it back down with a clank.

Matt sighs “You know I hate kissing you after you drink.” he steps forward none the less, getting closer to the Russian.

“Is it because of that sensitive mouth of yours. For a devil, you are a baby, maybe it has to do with your day job. A stupid lawyer.” Vladimir chuckles before reaching out to the blind man.

Matt gets closer to him, till he feels his legs are touching the edge of the coffee table. What he knows about the apartment from feeling around it, it is cozy with worn, second hand furniture.

“Do you even know why I’m here?” Matt questions, slowly taking off his glasses, seeing no need to wear them anymore.

“To get away from the world that hates you, both as the devil and the lawyer. Did you like the roses in your silly apartment?” The Russian questions, getting up from the couch with a soft groan, feeling the injuries get pulled at. He takes a few steps around the table to get closer to Matt, he walks around the blind man and wraps his arms around him from behind “Little devil. Beautiful little blind devil, so much you have given to me. Keeping me hidden and safe.” He moves one hand away from Matt’s waist “And a proper fuck.”

“You know that wasn’t my original intention.” Matt replies, clenching his fists tightly.

“But, you go weak, you go weak in the knees for thick, Russian accents with thick cocks, like a kink of yours. For a hero, you have no strength. Вы маленькая шлюха.” 

“And you’re any better? Longing for a blind hero.” Matt replies in a snarky tone, feeling Vladimir’s hand place on his hip, the blonde leaning in close to the other’s man ear.

“It’s only because looking at you is like looking into the devil’s eyes. That’s why you’re my маленький дьявол.” Vladimir starts to kiss at Matt’s neck.

The blind hero groans “You reek of vodka.” putting his hand over the blonde’s hand that it on his waist.

“And you’re going to reek of sex.” Vladimir hooking his other arm back around Matt’s middle and kissing up his neck now, the kisses getting rougher.

He starts to bite the other man’s neck, scraping his teeth and sucking red marks along Matt’s unmarked skin.

“Can you feel that, little devil? Feel my teeth mark your skin, you belong to Vladimir Ranskahov, a Russian from the brotherhood. A lawyer that breaks the law in every turn, a law that he is meant to uphold. Fucking a criminal, and enjoying it like a little whore.” Vladimir growls into the hero’s neck, gripping him tightly.

Matt whines, feeling his knees start to grow weaker “Fucking, Vlad.”

“Маленький дьявол. My little devil.” Vladimir muses, his accent thick and dripped in lust. His hands feeling at the hem of Matt’s black shirt.

“Do you want to take this to the bed?” Matt questions, gripping Vlad’s hand tightly.

Vladimir smirks against the blind hero’s skin “You are learning so well, little devil.” he then turns Matt around to face him “Horny devil.”

“And you are any better?” Matt questions before feeling Vladimir start to feel him up. From the hem of the shirt to around to his ass.

“I’m better than that. You, little devil, are put on a pedestal for all to see. On display like a toy.” Vladimir smirks, pinching Matt’s ass soon after.

“You seem to put me there.” Matt pouts out, feeling the other man’s body pressed against him, the heat radiating and keeping Matt warm.

Vladimir unbuttons the front of Matt’s pants “And I will tear you back down. You are a little lap whore of a mobster.” Then tugs them down “Это - вся шахта.” 

“Vlad.” Matt whines, feeling his clothes start to be removed from his body, stepping out of his black pants.

“Мой дьявол.” Vlad growls before taking off the black shirt that stretches across his chest, seeing the toned muscles underneath across the man’s chest and torso, seeing the white lines of scars.

“Fuck, Vlad.” Matt breaths out, feeling exposed to the Russian.

Vladimir whispers in Matt’s ear “Let’s not fuck on concrete, at least not tonight.” before squeezing the blind man’s ass again. He starts to lead Matt to the bedroom, where a very squeaky mattress lies.

He pushes the brown haired man onto the mattress and quickly gets himself out of his pants “ Мой дьявол.”

Matt soon lays naked except for his underwear, his back against the mattress.

There is a subtle smell of arousal on Vladimir, telling Matt that the Russian is hard for him.

“I should have died that night, but like that torturer that you are, I had to live, but you you also brought a bit of heaven into the mess. Your submission is the heaven of Hell’s Kitchen.” the Russian growls, before peeling off his own jacket. 

This is followed by the rest of his clothing, all dumped onto the floor without a second thought. He growls, dominance in his voice “I lust for you, little devil. No one else can have you.”

“I’ve noticed.” Matt retorts, not willing to go into full submission yet, still holding a bit of ground.

A week back Matt stumbled into Vladimir’s apartment and called Claire for help to patch himself back up because he trusted her steady hand. While she was working on him, Vladimir was in the kitchen seething the whole time because she was touching someone that belonged to him.

“Maybe you should stop running around and being a hero, and just be my little lap dog while I rebuild what was mine.” Vladimir remarks as he slowly peels off Matt’s underwear from his body.

Every nerve in the blind man’s body is alive and on fire, he remarks “In your dreams, Vladimir.” Before moving up a bit so his head rests on the scratchy cotton pillowcase covering a lumpy pillow.

Vladimir gets the grey boxers off and tosses them to the floor before leaning over Matt, showing off his dominance. The Russian reaches over Matt to the nightstand and snatches the bottle of lube on top of it. He uses it enough to not have to put it away. He opens it with a familiar ‘click’ of the lid being opened.

 

“I wish you could see, little devil, see how horny you are. You are a little dog, waiting for his master to throw him a bone.” The blonde Russian growls before wetting Matt’s hole with lube covered fingers.

The familiar stickiness of the lube makes Matt whine, feeling it more than anyone else could, the sticky and warm lube against his hole, and the rest smear across his thigh.

“Fucker.” He groans, feeling a shift in the mattress as the Russian starts to turn him over onto his stomach.

The blonde then covers his cock in some more lube before licking up Matt’s scarred back with long, slow, thick swipes of his tongue, knowing fully well that it will over stimulate Matt. Vladimir gets pleasure out of teasing the blind man’s other senses.

“Fuck, Vlad.” Matt groans, feeling Vladimir licking him up.

“Come on, little devil. Show me how well you can take my thick cock. How the devil of Hell’s Kitchen can take so much cock.” Vladimir growls, his voice tinged with lust and wanting for the man underneath him.

Matt whines as he feels Vlad’s cock slowly start to push into him, nice and slow, teasing the hero, but also making sure he doesn’t hurt him too much.

“Fuck, Vladimir, you Russian fucker.” Matt groans, feeling Vladimir’s cock thick inside of him.

“Keep swearing you American hero. You’re in the den with the wolves now.” Vladimir keeping both hands now on Matt’s hips, keeping a tight grip on them. He starts to move his hips faster, swearing softly as he leans into Matt’s ear.

“ Мало дьявола, мало шлюхой. Вам понравится быть покорена лидер братства. Не все герои - это герои после того, как все.” Vladimir growls, feeling the so-called hero tight around his cock, His hips move faster as Vlad moves his head down a bit to Matt’s neck where he starts to bite there once more. “Mine, all mine.” He growls soon after, his accent thick and promenade in his voice as he turns Matt on even more.

“Fuck!” Matt cries out as the blonde’s pace becomes more brutal.

Vladimir has this possessive quality about him, liking to show his claim on things like guns, drugs, territory, and now Matthew Murdock, the mask, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, his little devil.

Matt grips onto the pillow, crying out as the Russian roughly slams his hips against him, making the blind hero rock forward.

“Did that hurt? You take bullets and a knife like it is nothing, but you can’t handle a cock in your ass, you are a pussy American.” Vladimir barks out a laugh.

They continue to fuck with groans, moans and the occasional whimper. Vlad stops, pulls out of Matt and demands “On your back.” Then when the other man complies, Vlad continues to fuck in that position.

“Only if you could see your face right now. It is red because you know how filthy you are, little devil. Do you have any restraint?” Vladimir chuckles as he leans in nice and close and start to bite at the front of Matt’s neck.

Matt whines “Vlad, oh fuck.” As he loops his arms around Vlad’s sturdy, scarred neck, digging his nails into the skin.

“Kitty has its claws.” The Russian jokes as he slams his hips roughly against Matt once more.

Vladimir starts at a steady pace, hitting Matt’s sweet spot, making the vigilante’s toes curl tightly as he grips onto him.

Matt whines loudly “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

The Russian smirks, knowing how to pleasure the man under him, how to make him whine and moan and make a mess of himself, it was also too easy to do “My little devil.”

“Fuck, Vlad, oh fuck, you Russian fuck.” Matt groans, feeling the blonde suck marks on his neck, knowing he’ll have to explain them in the morning. He gets a small amount of revenge by scratching the back of Vladimir’s neck, thick lines across the back.

Vladimir’s movements continue, pressing down on Matt. Feeling the vigilante’s cock against his stomach, feeling the pre-cum drooling out of it.

Matt bucks his hips up, signalling that he was getting close to coming on both of them.

“Are you going to come, little devil? Smear your filthy mess all over the both of us.” Vladimir chuckles, feeling himself grow closer to coming as well.

With a few more thrusts, Matt lets out a loud yell as he buckles his hips upwards and coming onto his stomach, some getting onto Vlad’s stomach as well. His face is flushed, his chest heaving and he feels like his whole body is on fire, and full of satisfaction.

“That is right, little devil. That is it, do it for me.” Vladimir growls, moving his hips even more now, violent, hard and deep thrusts ravage Matt’s hole. He gets satisfaction out of making Matt cum, getting him to the peak of pleasure because it shows that only the Russian can get him there.

Vladimir’s pace starts to falter after a few more thrusts, feeling him start to tense up and getting close to coming.

“Oh fuck, little devil. You filthy American, oh fuck.” The blonde growls, his voice raw as he finishes off inside of Matt then loudly groans, not caring who hears them.

Every nerve of his is on fire as he fills Matt up, having the blind man whine and clench around him.

He soon pulls out of Matt; the other man slumping against the mattress, his breath still heavy and his whole body is sweaty. The blonde lies down beside Matt, and pulling him into his grasp.

“Wow.” Is all that Matt cans breath out, his body feel satisfied and filled up.

Vladimir leans in and presses a hard kiss on Matt’s parted lips. As he pulls away soon after, he whispers to him “Мало дьявол.”

“Vladimir.” The American whispers, feeling Vladimir against him, keeping his tightly against his scarred chest.

Russian presses another kiss on Matt, this time on his face “You are mine, all mine. You make the sweetest music in the world.”

“Thank you, Vlad.” The blind hero says, feeling the Russian’s arms wrapped around him tightly and keeping him safe.

“Little devil.” He starts, rubbing small circles on Matt’s back “I have a question for you.”

Matt looks to him, even though he can’t see, but shows Vladimir that he is listening “Really now?” His eyebrows arch.

Vladimir moves one hand away from Matt’s back and puts it on Matt’s cheek, starting to rub just beneath his eye “I wish to return to Russia, and get myself back together.”

Fisk was permanently gone so it made sense that Vladimir would be more safe to leave if he pleases, the only worry were his hounds that still linger in the city.

“Is it because of Anatoly?” Matt questions, feeling Vladimir’s hand caressing him.

“Yes, little devil. I got my revenge with your help. I have to give my brother a final resting place. He always wanted to go back to Moscow, I might throw the ashes into the Baltic.”

“Will you come back?” Matt questions, trying not to sound jealous and pathetic. He would miss nights like these, cut off from the world and having them close together in the most intimate ways possible.

“That is where you come in, little devil.” Vladimir replies, moving his thumb across Matt’s cheek “Come with me, you will be more at peace there, you can be the hero of Moscow. We won’t have to run, and hide form a mad man anymore. Everyone will understand and you can come back if you want at anytime. Play lawyer in a city that needs it.”

“Vlad-“

“Think about it, little devil. What is stopping you? Your friend will still be a lawyer here, that nurse won’t have to pull you out of dumpsters. Help me, little devil.” Vlad moves his other hand to Matt’s ass and squeezes it.

Matt lets out a slight moan.

“Exactly, so do you want to run away from Hell’s Kitchen, and be the devil of Moscow, the devil of the Ranskahov’s.”

“So you want me to be your sex slave?” Matt questions, arching his eyebrows.

Vladimir shakes his head “No, no, no, we fight crime that threatens our empire, then at night, I’ll be so very slow that it will make you feel as if you are on fire.”

Matt moves a bit closer to Vladimir, rethinking the pros and cons of leaving like two ends of a scale. If he went he’d be playing both the good and bay guy in Russia. He eventually says to Vladimir “Can you maybe convince me more in the morning?”

“I can, I must have worn you out then. You moaning like a little slut begging for more.” Vladimir chuckles “Tired yourself out.”

“Good night then.” Matt smiles before closing his eyes and keeping close to the blonde.

“Good night, little devil. Я надеюсь, что вы будете сказать "да",.” Vladimir moves his hand from Matt’s ass to his hair so he can ruin his fingers through Matt’s darker hair as the other man starts to relax against him.

“What did you say?” Matt asks before letting out a yawn and gripping onto Vladimir’s arm.

The blonde pats Matt on the cheek twice “Don’t worry about it. It doesn’t mean anything-just go to sleep. Tomorrow you have to fight crime once again.”

“Hopefully this time you’ll help me cover the bruises on my neck. I’m pretty sure I’m not fighting leeches.”

Vladimir chuckles, soon closing his eyes as well “You are the leech, little devil.”

Their relationship was complicated, filled with passion, but when the moon hangs high in the sky, and the sound of their heartbeats are soothing as the world goes on outside the apartment, they can see why they are so drawn to each other.

Vladimir hopes that Matt says yes, because he might not come home with his brother, but he will with his little devil.


End file.
